


just tell me i'm doing good

by no1zakkurafan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Zack Fair, Cloud gets it SOLDIER, Cloud is cocky as always, I love Kunsel, M/M, Minor Kunsel Mention, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Zack Swears a Lot, Zack gets fingered, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1zakkurafan/pseuds/no1zakkurafan
Summary: Zack comes back from a mission and surprises Cloud. Cloud, knowing exactly what strings to pull of Zack's, takes it upon himself to really show him how much he was missed.
Relationships: Zack Fair - Relationship, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	just tell me i'm doing good

Zack flips closed his PHS, a really stupid grin creeping cross his face. It was Angeal, letting him know the mission was over. Finally over. They’d had to stay an extra three days more than planned, word that there had been more rebel factions organising during the main mission which meant that the last 3 days had been a grueling glorified guard shift, sitting and waiting for it all to kick off again. To Zack’s frustration and disappointment there hadn’t even been any monsters to cut down, let alone anything that even hinted towards there being another battle. 

The last 3 days had been a killer, the boredom had felt like poison in Zack’s veins and fuck, was he really was missing Cloud. He zipped up his duffel bag ready for the ride back to Midgar, if the weather stayed dry it’d be about about 4 hours max. He reached for his PHS again, the excitement blooming in his chest making even his steady hands a little shaky.

_KUNSEL, my guy ! omw bakc tonight. you n Cloud back from Junon? :P_

Cloud had been in SOLDIER for a few months now and was immediately put under the supervision of Kunsel. They’d been in Junon for the last couple of days investigating some possible outsider interference with the underwater reactor. Cloud was dire at communicating at the best of times, so when they were both away at times like this there wasn’t a lot of back and forth. 

_Yea, got back yesterday. I’ll just assume C didn’t say. I have so much dirt to tell you when you’re back, the guards stationed at Junon are… crazy._

_..._

_dONT TELL CLOUD!!!!!!!_

_…._

_Lmao, why man? You guys alright?_

_..._

_yes! just dont tell him, i want it to be a surpsize :) :)_

Zack shoved his phone back into his pants pocket, slung the duffel over his shoulder and went to go round up the cadets ready for the ride back to Midgar. 

\-----

Cloud softly closed the door to the bathroom as he padded towards his kitchen, gently fluffing his damp hair with a towel. It still felt very alien to him, having his own space for the first time in his life. Back at home, the little cottages in Nibelheim were all open plan, meant that the beds could be heated by the residual heat from the wood fire through the night - and the barracks at Shinra were naturally very cramped, noisy and near clinical. SOLDIERs, when first promoted, get a no-frills studio space. Kitchen is basically the bedroom, bedroom is the living room and that’s about it, but he’s alone now. Not necessarily lonely, but it still feels a bit strange even all these months later. 

He peers into the small fridge with little surprise that there’s nothing to greet him, just the sterile buzz of the coolant whirring and sighs before closing it, peering over his shoulder to see the time - 8:40PM, canteen is still open for another 20 minutes. Cloud walks the few steps over to his bed to pull on the black sweater draped over the end of the bed, taps the pocket of his sweats to check he’s got his Shinra ID and as he does his phone goes off.

_What you up to?_

_…_

_you asked this earlier. canteen now. need food. why?_

_…_

_Nothing dude, just wondering. Just missing my fav Junon buddy uwu._

_…_

_don’t uwu, kunsel._

_…_

_uwu < _

The blonde rolls his eyes as he moves to leave his room, hearing the door click behind him as he walks down the hallway towards the elevator. It’s getting chilly now, the main conference areas in Shinra Tower are usually pleasantly temperate but for reasons beyond Cloud’s knowledge the hallways connecting the less ‘important’ parts of the tower are seldom heated. He pulls the cuffs of his sweater down over his hands a little more and hugs his arms into himself as he waits for the elevator to arrive at the floor, bobbing on the balls of his feet impatiently. 

He never used to be impatient like this, it must be Zack’s total inability to stay still rubbing off on him. He really should text him back, it’s been a couple of days now… The elevator dings and cloud is smothered with a cloak of navy and warmth as he stumbles back and begins to fall just as a strong arm swoops under his lower back to catch him mid-fall and bring him back to his feet.

“Mmph Zack?!” Cloud mumbles into the soft flurry of raven hair his face has been abruptly suffocated with.

“Cloud, I missed you. Fuck!” the taller man replies, head dipped to press a tiny peck on the shell of Cloud’s ear.

“Wait… not here, you know that!”

Zack peels himself off Cloud to see the beginnings of a soft pink flush dance on the tips of his ears and bridge of his nose. “Well, take me home then Cloudy” he smirks, striding past him towards Cloud’s apartment, still with his duffel bag over his shoulder. 

Cloud chases after him, a little on edge now making sure no one has cracked their apartment doors to have a nosy look at their surprise meeting. As Zack reaches the door, he turns to flash Cloud the most devastating smile, his dark blue eyes following as the smaller man keeps eye contact as he walks up to the door and scans his keycard to open it. Yep that sweet blush is getting pinker.

Zack steps in first, dumping his bag on the counter before giving an overexaggerated stretch. “So… surprise!”

“This why Kunsel’s been messaging me so much tonight? Plotting my ambush?” Cloud remarks, even already a familiar heat blooming in his groin. Striding forward having to look up as his toes bump into Zack’s steel capped boots. He gives him a subtle smirk as he reaches up and grabs a fistful of black feathery spikes, pulling Zack down crashing their mouths together.

Zack involuntarily half-moans into the kiss, heat already bursting over his lower half. As he lets the blonde steer his head further downward to deepen the kiss. Cloud bites his bottom lip firmly as he slowly pulls away, Zack’s lip giving a satisfying smack as it’s released. Pupils dialated, bright blue eyes darkened with a hunger that Zack has really fucking missed over the last few weeks. Cloud smirks again and gives a little shrug as Zack is stood against the counter a little awestruck. He’d forgotten how cocky Cloud likes to act if they’ve been apart for a while.

Cloud eyes the larger man up and down slowly, “you’re filthy…”

Zacks eyebrows shoot up, a little taken aback by Cloud’s bluntness. Until Cloud pinches the fabric of his SOLDIER knit, pulls it a little and pings it causing a plume of dust to appear before them both. “Uh yeah, came to see you right away Cloudy…. Maybe I should shower?” 

“Nah, don’t bother” he replies, before surging forward again to kiss Zack’s plump, slightly cracked lips. The softness and warmth of Zack’s tongue a welcome juxtaposition as he silently asks for access to his hungry mouth. Hands fumbling, removing the main belt from around Zack’s waist before tugging the knit off him and resuming their feverish kissing.

Zack easily dwarfs the smaller man, Cloud barely coming up to the First Class’s shoulders. That doesn’t matter though as Cloud drags the flat of his tongue up from Zack’s navel, tasting the warm saltiness of his skin, veering to the left to catch his nipple lightly between his teeth and Zack lets out a breathy “fuck” when Cloud’s right hand starts to palm Zack’s growing length through the rough fabric of his pants. 

“Fuck Cloud… ah… I’ve missed this”

“Shut up” he mumbles, smiling into Zack’s skin, giving his nipple another playful bite. 

Cloud undoes Zack’s pants and lets them fall to the floor, craning his neck to pull him into another kiss, pressing into Zack letting him feel his full hardness, sporadic thrusts drawing breathy curse words from his lover’s mouth. A whimper leaves Zack as Cloud abruptly removes himself and drops down to his knees, fall cushioned by the soft garments removed from them both. Cloud looks up at Zack, mouth slightly agape, index fingers hooked into the waistband of Zack’s underwear taking in the vision of the much larger man towering over him, marvelling at just how little power it can take to absolutely break apart First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair. 

Zack’s cock springs from his underwear as Cloud ungracefully yanks them down, still keeping eye contact, while in one fluid motion licking line from the base of Zack's balls to the top of his aching length, making a obviously exaggerated lick at the tip letting the sticky residue create a string of precum leading from the tip of his cock to Cloud's lower lip. Zack throws his head back, his large hand gripping at the side of the counter as Cloud dips his head and takes in a good portion of Zack's thick cock, bobbing his head, using the flat of his tongue to again taste the warm saltiness of his skin and encourage the words himself and his own aching length was dying to hear.

"C… Cloud" Zack breathes, one hand coming down to loosely grab a handful of Cloud's tufty hair, the other to pinch at his nipple that was being teased earlier on, "you feel so good, you're doing so good" he gushes under his breath, thrusting increasingly quicker into Cloud's warm, welcoming mouth. 

Cloud's own cock twitches at Zack's words, "mmhmm… " he manages to mumble and he starts to fist his own hardness in a similar rhythm, letting the excess spit and precum spill down his chin, causing the long strands of hair that usually frame his face to get stuck. He knows he looks a wreck and he knows that's just what Zack gets off on, and the praise Zack’s showering him with? Well that’s exactly what the small blonde was waiting for.

Zack already so tightly wound from the long journey back to Midgar, fantasising about getting to taste his lover again, already feels the urgent drag of heat in his lower belly, too much too fast. Looking down at the doe eyed blonde, with a mix of precum and drool just makes him want to paint it even more. 

"C… can I cum please?" he blurts out, slowing down his breaths and looking up trying to starve off the inevitable, "please?" he begs once more before risking a glance at Cloud beneath him. 

Cloud moves back slightly and simply nods, releasing his own erection to tenderly massage Zack's balls as he lets his mouth loll open, tongue out. Zack lets out a swift cry in the back of his throat as he shoots thick ropes of cum over Cloud's open mouth and face, teasing his nipple with one hand and gripping the edge of the counter with the other, knuckles white with his strong grip in an attempt to steady himself. He looks down at Cloud, back to lazily pawing at his own throbbing cock, somehow looking completely innocent but completely depraved at the same time. He seductively closes his mouth and savors the taste of the warm cum.

Cloud picks up Zack's top off the floor and wipes the excess from his cheeks. "Bed?" he suggests, watching Zack intensely as the cogs in his post-orgasm daze slowly start to turn. Zack swallows thickly and nods, knees a little weaker than before as he takes the few steps from the counter to the bed. He flops down and watches as Cloud removes the rest of his clothing and joins him on the bed. 

"You fall apart so easily" Cloud affectionately smiles as he guides Zack to lay against the pillows. Palm flat against Zack's chest, feeling his quickened heartbeat begin to slow again already, "you need a rest or..." Zack's eyes flash a lustful navy blue as he feels Cloud trace a soft padded finger over his entrance, "... can you go a little more?". 

"Fuck… yes please more!" a soft smile appears on Zack's face as he breathily whispers his plea, his half softened cock already twitching again, getting harder. Cloud positions one of Zack's legs over his shoulder leaving him deliciously exposed. The larger man gripping at the sheets as Cloud traces the sensitive, tight ring of muscle. He makes sure Zack is watching as he moves his fingers up to his mouth, saliva thickened with the previous helping of cum, and spits on them, thick strings delicately connecting from his swollen blowjob pink lips to his fingers. 

He slightly bends his head down closer towards Zack's exposed ass as he spits the remaining residual cum/saliva mix on Zack's hole. His hand following to slowly dip a slender middle finger into Zack causing him to arch his back and squeeze the shoulder with his leg hooked over it. Cloud shortly follows with his ring finger slowly stretching out Zack, curling upwards in long, fluid motions, massaging the sensitive area between his balls and where Cloud's fingers currently were with his thumb. 

The blonde leans into it slightly more, keeping a consistent pressure as he strokes the warm, tight walls inside Zack watching as the larger man’s cock twitches when Cloud’s fingers firmly glide over the eagerly waiting bundle of nerves inside. Zack lets out a yelp as his back arches from the bed, stretching out his neck, “aa… ah! Yeah like that, Cloudy”

“What, just here?” Cloud teases as he presses a third finger inside, lovingly turning his head to plant a hot, open mouthed kiss to Zack’s knee.

“Mmn, yeah… shit!” Zack cries, moving his hand up to cover his mouth slightly, placing his index finger between his teeth to try to supress the urgent need to keep swearing.

Cloud starts pumping his own stiffened cock again, sliding a thumb rhythmically over the leaking tip. He closes his eyes briefly and plants another hungry kiss on to the soft, tanned skin on Zack’s inner thigh, a breathy moan escaping him as he feels Zack tighten around his fingers. 

“Hey, look at me beautiful” the raven haired soldier whispers, voice strained by equal parts pleasure and exhaustion. Cloud opens his eyes again to the image of Zack, covered in a thin veil of perspiration, panting, eyes darkened with lust start to fist his own length again. His heart stutters, breath caught in his throat and for a moment the careful rhythm he’d been building pleasuring them both loses it’s momentum. He’s still a little in awe that just with a spontaneous kiss and a tug on Zack’s feathery spikes he is able to have Zack Fair spread over his bed, tight around his fingers, whispering words of affection and encouragement that are guaranteed to turn him on more than he ever thought possible.

He pauses his movements and slips all his fingers out of Zack, he hears a tiny disappointed whimper coming somewhere from Zack’s throat as he removes the leg over his shoulder and crawls up on top of the larger man, caging him in, lining up both their hot, aching cocks, grinding down with purpose, teasing out another, “ff-- fuck” from Zack. 

The taller man grasps both their leaking lengths in his large hand and slowly, firmly strokes them. Cloud’s arms give way a little with the sudden surge of heat he feels pool in his groin. He crashes their mouths together again sharing in each other’s heated moans as Zack strokes them both closer and closer towards orgasm. The blonde, losing most of his brain power now, already seeing stars, moves to Zack’s ear and scrapes his teeth along his lover’s earlobe, exaggerating his breaths to feel the shivers cascade over the taller man’s feverish skin. 

“Cum for me” Cloud coos into Zack’s ear, so hot and close. He only gets a swift nod before Zack’s fist is pumping them both together with more strength, squeezing in a soft, purposeful rhythm. 

Cloud’s climax builds faster and he orgasms first, feeling the hot release of Zack’s own orgasm follow seconds later. Whilst Zack cries out, almost like a wounded animal, grasping cloud’s shoulder blade with blunt nails, Cloud climaxes with a gasp and a grunt, teeth clenched tight revelling in the feeling of both their hot and heavy cocks becoming coated in a mixture of both their releases.

The smaller man collapses a few moments later, rolling off to the side to look up at his love. Chests heaving at a similar pace. Zack lazily glances down at Cloud, with nothing but warm adoration in his navy blue eyes, a sinful splatter of cum resting by the scar on his cheek. A final burst of depravity zaps in Cloud’s brain as he presses a soft tongue to lap up the remains in one soft motion, planting a tiny peck on Zack’s scar as he does.

“I missed that… I missed you, Spikes” Zack softly says bringing his strong arm around Cloud’s shoulders more, kissing the damp sandy spikes. He then lets out a half laugh through his nose. “I’m gonna text Kunsel ‘mission accomplished’.” A remark that gets a knuckle dug into his ribs a little. 

“Zack you are the worst… When are you getting deployed again?”

**Author's Note:**

> my praise kink really jumped out at me, right? 
> 
> i'm on twitter if you wanna see me scream about my boys some more: [no1zakkurafan](http://twitter.com/no1zakkurafan)
> 
> ty to the zakkura hornyhive for encouraging literally the most sinful thing i've ever put out into the world (so far)


End file.
